1) Field of the Invention
The subject matter of this invention pertains to a device for introducing a chemical into a pool of liquid and more particularly to a chlorinator for a swimming pool.
2) Description of the Prior Art
In order to keep a swimming pool sanitary and to keep algae from growing within the swimming pool, it is necessary to add chlorine on a regular basis to the swimming pool water. The vast majority of swimming pool chlorinators are designed to supply chlorine on an automatic basis by adding chlorine over a period of time. One way in which chlorine can be added over a period of time is by utilizing of a tablet that is designed to dissolve at a certain rate. Normally, these tablets take a period of days in order to completely dissolve.
There are several different types of chlorinators that use dissolving tablets. One particular type of chlorinator comprises a floating dispenser where the dispenser floats around the swimming pool with the tablet or tablets contained within the dispenser and with the dissolving of the tablet to chlorinate the water of the swimming pool. However, one problem with a floating dispenser is that it commonly moves to one particular location of the swimming pool and stays in that location. The result is that the chlorine concentration within the swimming pool near the chlorinator is substantially greater than in other regions of the pool.
Another form of chlorinator is one that is integrated in conjunction with the water circulation heating and filtration system of the swimming pool. This type of chlorinator provides for injecting of controlled amounts of chlorinating chemicals into the circulating water and hopefully will achieve a more uniform distribution of chlorine throughout the pool. The chemicals again are often solid tablets or sticks of chlorine containing salts. This type of chlorinator causes the recirculating water to flow over the tablets or the sticks with the tablets or sticks to gradually dissolve. The chlorine concentration can be regulated by controlling the flow rate of the circulating water past the sticks or tablets. However, also with this type of chlorinator, even chlorination throughout the swimming pool is almost never achieved. There always seems to be at least one area of the swimming pool that is not receiving an adequate amount of chlorine.